To New Frontiers
by Celdarion
Summary: Six months after the thaw, Elsa and Anna are finally reconnecting as sisters, and life is returning to normal. But soon, Arendelle finds itself at odds with the mighty Western Alliance and its ruthless figurehead, and it is not long before the sisters are caught up in a desperate struggle for survival.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Not 100% sure of the length yet, but it will be long. Rated M for Elsanna, and some more...dark themes. Hope you all enjoy, some constructive criticism is always appreciated of course, but be nice, as I said it's my first story. Many thanks to cupcakesplease for proofreading!**

**-Celdarion**

* * *

**To New Frontiers**

by Celdarion

Prologue

It was freezing. Elsa rode through the waist-deep snow, her body weary, her mind hazy. She could barely see, the entire world was white. She was hopelessly lost, and Anna, her dear Anna, was missing. Somewhere out there in the vast white wilderness was her sister. Cold, injured, possibly worse, she needed her.

* * *

Chapter One

_Four days prior_

"Elsa!"

A sharp rap on the door stirred Elsa from her sleep. Her mind was foggy, her eyes blinded from the morning sun.

"Elsa!" Three more sharp knocks.

"Anna…" Elsa mumbled, "What is it…?"

Anna came bounding into the room and landed heavily on her bed. Elsa grumbled. It was often Anna who was difficult to rouse in the morning.

"You're late for that meeting with Darius, dear sister"

Elsa shot upright, eyes wild, her hair tangled.

"Gods, Anna, you should have woken me earlier!"

"I thought you deserved a lie-in" Anna said softly. "You have been working pretty hard lately. Besides, the Captain can wait. I doubt it'll be important anyway"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Anna's remark. She cupped Anna's face lightly with one hand, and brought her in for a hug.

"What was that for?"

"Just...for being you, Anna. I've missed you so, _so much_." Elsa's heart was bursting with feelings of remorse and guilt for all the pain she'd caused Anna over the years. "I'm so so sorry for...everything, Anna. For shutting you out, for ignoring you, f-for everything! Please forgive me, Anna, I c-couldn't b-bear to lose you, not again!"  
The young queen broke down in tears, burying her face into Anna's shoulder.

Anna was at a loss for words. She tried to comfort her as best she could. Elsa clung to Anna for what seemed like an eternity, until finally she pulled away.

Anna felt a pang at the loss of contact.

"Can you forgive me, Anna?" Elsa asked, wiping away tears. The room temperature had dropped considerably.

"There's nothing to forgive, Elsa" Anna said softly. "I love you"

"And I love you" Elsa replied, leaning in to embrace her sister again.

* * *

The meeting with Darius Aster, Captain of the Guard, was mind-numbingly boring, full of tedious minutiae that seemed insignificant. Elsa normally didn't mind such meetings, but today she was distracted.

By Anna.

Of late, Elsa found her thoughts lingering on the bubbly princess. It had been many years that she had closed herself off, and Anna was a completely new person, a person she barely knew. Elsa felt a pang of remorse. Anna could brighten her day just by being in the same room. When Anna hugged her in her chambers, she felt closer to her than she ever had in more than a decade. She didn't deserve it. She could never deserve Anna.

"Y-Your Majesty?"

Elsa snapped her head up. She had been lost in thought, thoughts about Anna. Darius was looking inquisitively at the queen, a hint of concern on his face.

"Are you alright, majesty?"

"Y-yes. Yes. I'm fine My apologies Captain Aster, please continue".

"We're about done here, Your Majesty, just a few more details to address"

Elsa sped out of the council chamber, where her meeting with the Captain had finally ended. She made a beeline for her chambers, determined to catch up on some paperwork.

She finally reached the heavy double doors, and pushed her way inside.

"Anna!"

"Elsa!" Anna squealed. She had obviously let herself in, ostensibly to wait for Elsa, but why? Elsa was overjoyed to see her, of course. Lately she had been anxious to spend as much time as possible with her beloved sister.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Why, I came to see you, silly!" replied Anna brightly, and Elsa couldn't help a broad smile forming on her lips.

_Oh, Anna, you really are wonderful._

"I wanted to ask you something," Anna continued, "I-I want to spend more time with you, Elsa. I know we've been trying lately, I know you're busy all the time, but sometimes it seems like it's not enough. So...would you like to take a trip with me? Just the two of us!" Anna's previous nervousness had dissipated, replaced by her usual frantic babbling. "We could ride north, through the hills. Oooh! We could stop at Oaken's! You'd like him, and we could visit the trolls, they're like Kristoff's family, you'd love them, and, and, and-"

"Anna" Elsa interjected, "I'd _love _to! But I can't. I simply have too much work to do."

"Nonsense," Anna replied simply, her bright smile tugging at Elsa's heart.

"Do you know just how much there is to do? The summit is to take place soon, it is our turn to host it, and it's an _incredibly_ important event!" she continued hotly, noting the look on Anna's face. "Many of the other kingdoms are at odds with one another and with us - it is our duty to keep the peace this time! So no, as much as I'd love to go with you, I can't!"

Anna was heartbroken.

"Oh…okay" she said in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I wish I could"

"It's fine, really. I understand" Anna gave Elsa a weak smile. "But I really do miss you sometimes." She rose from the bed, slowly walking towards the door.

"I do too, Anna. We'll do something soon, I promise."

And with that, Anna left.

Elsa sighed to herself, feeling guilty. It was silly of her really, Anna _did _understand of course, but she couldn't help but fixate on the glum expression on Anna's face. All logical thought pushed aside, she rose from her bed, and hurried out of the room.

"Anna!"

Her sister turned, already halfway down the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Let's go, Anna"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, let's go!" she repeated. "The summit isn't to be held until a few weeks time, I'm sure my absence could be tolerated for a few days."

"Oh, Elsa, _thank you! _Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna planted kisses all over Elsa's cheeks, making the older girl giggle. In her state of delirious happiness, she kissed Elsa squarely on the lips, before hurrying down the hallway out of sight.

The queen's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks flushed.

'_What was that?' _she thought to herself. Anna had never kissed her before in such a manner, on the cheek, yes, but never on the lips. This kiss was..._remarkable._

The queen returned to her chambers and sat, staring at the piles of work to complete, her mind a complete jumble. She couldn't think, not one thought fully formed before it was replaced by another, and another, and another. Hundreds of thoughts racing through her mind.

Thoughts about Anna.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa awoke with the sun, as always. Stretching indulgently, she lay in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the heat of the sun on her bare skin. Finally, she managed to gather the willpower to slowly get out of bed, and don her clothes for the day - a simple dress made of spun ice. She would bathe later, she decided, right now she had matters to attend to.

Elsa poked her head out of the door and beckoned over a passing servant.

"Please send for Kai immediately"

"Yes, majesty" the servant replied, scurrying off rapidly.

Elsa retreated inside her chambers and sat upon the edge of her bed. Her mind instantly landed upon Anna, and the heartwarming kiss they had shared the previous night.

_No, this is wrong. She's my sister - I can't be thinking of her like this…_

But she couldn't help it. The more she tried to resist, the more the thoughts of Anna pushed their way back into her mind. She wanted to hold her close, to whisper in her ear, to kiss her with passion, to-

Elsa's reverie was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Please, come in Kai."

The door swung open, and Kai stepped inside, bowing. A portly gentleman, Kai had been in service of the Royal House of Arendelle for most of his adult life. Elsa's parents had trusted him with almost everything, and so did Elsa.

"How may I be of service, my queen?" Kai inquired.

"My sister and I will be leaving the castle for a few days, and there are certain things I need taken care of, Kai"

Kai blinked. "Your majesty...as much as it pleases me that you and the Princess Anna are reconnecting, would it not be wise to wait until after the summit? The Royal Ambassador of the Kingdom of Valanx is arriving shortly, no doubt with the rest of the dignitaries not far behind. Arendelle needs its queen in such a time, the importance of this conference is paramount. Our relations with the Western Alliance is tenuous at best. If-"

"No, Kai" Elsa interjected. "This event is indeed important, I know. But the Princess Anna are taking this trip, summit or no summit. I trust you Kai, you're more than capable to make any preparations in order to receive our guests. In any case, we will return long before any dignitaries arrive"

Kai looked as if he were about to argue, but then he stepped back and nodded instead.

"Yes, your majesty"

"Thank you, Kai. Please, carry on"

Kai bowed deeply and retreated from the room, closing the door with a snap.

_The Most Noble and Mighty Confederation of Allied Kingdoms, better known as the Western Alliance. Volatile, unpredictable, dangerous. _Kai was right, this summit _was _indeed important. Held once every decade, it was essential to verify and maintain the various truces, alliances and treaties between each of the kingdoms. Elsa thought of each of the nations of the Alliance in turn, trying to categorise their qualities, attributes, and weaknesses.

The Kingdom of Valanx. A wealthy nation, with a large military force, Valanx and Arendelle had never enjoyed good relations. Having experienced terrible war in the past, each kingdom was constantly on guard against the other. King Ivan was a shrewd man, cold and calculating, though he was normally reasonable. The former King and Queen of Arendelle had successfully negotiated with King Ivan on several occasions; Elsa felt confident with dealing with him.

The Kingdom of Weselton was, until very recently, a good trading partner of Arendelle's. After the Great Thaw, when Arendelle cut ties with Weselton, they became the Alliance's newest member. Elsa knew very little of its sovereign, King Alfred, having only met the Duke of Weselton briefly.

The Kingdom of the Southern Islesis, like Weselton, one of the newest members of the Western Alliance. Besides Prince Hans' ill-fated attempt to seize the throne of Arendelle, there had been very little contact with the southern nation. Reclusive and mysterious, Elsa knew very little of their politics, their wealth, their military power, or their King, Maximilian.

Elsa groaned, thinking of the prospect of having to treat with all these dignitaries. The presence of others still made her nervous, having spent a great part of her life alone, she did not know how to act around people. Except Anna. Anna was the one constant in her changing world. She was her guiding star, her reason to be. Without Anna…

Elsa shuddered at the thought, and returned her attention to the final member of the Western Alliance.

Bastion. The most powerful member of the Alliance. A huge city-state, Bastion is the very pinnacle of military excellence. They have the largest army, the largest navy, and the most advanced siege weapons. Presided over by Lord Rainier, Elsa had only heard tales of this man's ruthlessness. A hardened battle commander, Rainier was famed throughout the land for his exploits in battle. Famed, and feared.  
Dealing with Rainier made Elsa extremely apprehensive. For Bastion was mighty, and if the outcome of this summit was less than favourable, then all of the Northern Kingdoms may be in grave danger.

_The Northern Kingdoms_ Elsa thought to herself, a small smile forming on her lips. Arendelle's most loyal allies, and closest friends. There was Corona, of course, with the graceful Queen Nathalie as its noble leader. One of Queen Idunn's closest friends, she trusted her implicitly. And Elsa did too.

The Kingdom of Kelastra is Arendelle's most powerful ally. Relations have long since been excellent between Kelastra and Arendelle, with fair trade and even open borders between the two nations.

The Kingdom of Dale is Arendelle's most reclusive ally, though a good ally nonetheless. King Farren was good friends with Elsa's father, King Agdar, before his untimely death at sea.

Elsa's mood was lifted slightly. Though the challenge her kingdom faced in the coming weeks, Elsa found solace in her allies. Though the possible threat of the Alliance was grave indeed, Elsa was confident that the Northern Kingdoms would survive.

_I can't let anything happen to my Anna. I won't._


	2. The Journey

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa found herself bouncing upon her bed, the frame creaking dangerously. Slowly, as her mind arose from the fog of sleep, she opened her eyes, only to be met with Anna's beaming face.

Her sister had taken it upon herself to awaken Elsa at sunrise by quite literally jumping on her.

"What is it?" Elsa mumbled. "Not Aster again?"  
"It's time to go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"On our trip, silly! Come on, get _up!_" Anna jumped off the bed, grabbed a fistful of Elsa's bed linens, and pulled them off her.

"Anna!" Elsa admonished, both annoyed and amused. "Just what do you th-". It was at that moment Elsa realised her nightclothes had slipped down during the night, leaving her left breast exposed. Elsa gasped, frantically covering herself up.

"Gods arise, Anna! That was _not _funny!"

Anna did not reply. She simply stood at the foot of Elsa's bed, blushing furiously. Elsa looked at Anna, who was staring unabashedly at Elsa's chest.

"Um...Anna?"

Anna remained silent, looking into Elsa's eyes. Her gaze could not have lasted more than a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

Elsa bit her lip.

Anna suddenly looked away, flushed. "Well...um...I-I'll meet you in the stables" she stammered, and hurried out of the room.

_By Freya's fury._ _What was that?_

Elsa was embarrased when her sister saw her, but she felt something else too. Something deeper. Something she could not comprehend.

Resolving herself, Elsa rose from her bed and called for the servants to draw her a bath.

She watched dumbly, her mind a frenzied swarm of inappropriate musings, as her attendants bustled around her, passing each other buckets of hot water swiftly, preparing her bath.

"It is ready, your majesty" one of the servants called. A young girl, not much younger than Elsa herself. She was very beautiful, like Anna in some regards.

"Thank you, Kora. You may go"

"Yes, majesty". The servants scurried out.

She slowly removed her nightclothes, piece by piece, and tossed them aside. Standing naked in the cool room, she ran her hands down the sides of her lithe body, over her flared hips and down her curved thighs. A small, meaningless ritual in which she partook every day. Paying close attention to the smoothness of her skin, Elsa brought her hands back up her body, stopping briefly at her firm breasts, remembering how she felt when Anna saw her. Her breath caught in her throat.

Shaking her head, Elsa turned and carefully stepped into the tub, the hot water spreading warmth through her cool body. She sighed with pleasure, slowly sinking into the large basin, hot water rising over her chest, and laid back in the bathtub, unmoving, thinking about what dark possibilities the future may hold. The summit with the Western Alliance, the ever growing threat of Bastion and its ruthless leader, the implications of Weselton's and the Southern Isles' sudden memberships.

And Anna. Her darling sister was her whole world, she could not fathom how she spent more than a decade isolated from her own blood - the one thing she loved more than anything in this world. More than her late parents, more than her kingdom, and more than the world itself.

Sighing to herself, Elsa reached for the flannel and soap and began to scrub every inch of her body. She always kept herself as clean as possible, and today was no exception. She paid particularly close attention to her chest and between her legs, trying to keep her mind from wandering onto the subject of her darling sister.

Elsa loved Anna, this much she knew. How she felt when she saw her sister' beaming face in the morning, the warmth that spread through her body when she smiled, the sigh of content when they hugged, Elsa knew that to be love.

The pure anguish she felt often, over all those years where they were separated. Elsa hidden in her room, Anna on the outside, face pressed against the immense oak doors, calling for her, pleading with her to come out, to talk, even to acknowledge her. Elsa could never go back to that, Anna was her whole world. She couldn't bear to lose her. Death would be preferable. Elsa knew that to be love.

But Elsa couldn't fathom the other feelings she felt. The deeper feelings. Deeper than the sisterly love the pair shared. The strange, unpleasant surge she felt whenever she saw Anna with Kristoff. The visions of the future where it was only her and Anna, together. No royal duties, no summits, no politics. Only Anna. Elsa didn't know what these feelings were. Often, her mother had told stories of when she was first betrothed to her future King. She would speak of such things, of her and him together, living in the castle, happy and in love.

Sighing, Elsa untangled her long silver braid, shaking her head to loosen her hair. She bent forward at the waist, immersing her head in the warm water. It was quiet and peaceful underwater, the troubles of the world seemed so very far away in that brief moment. She rinsed her hair, applying some pine-scented soap. She loved that scent, something about it made her feel bold and confident, able to take on any challenge the world decided to throw at her.

Finally finishing, she rose out of the tub, and made her way over to the wardrobe. She took a moment to look at herself in the full length mirror, analysing her slim waist, her flared hips, and her pert breasts.

She toweled her hair roughly, wringing out the bulk of the water, a small puddle forming on the floor. Taking her brush, she ran it through her platinum hair until it began to regain its usual glamourous shine. Elsa loved her hair, it was one of the very few things she actually liked about herself. Reaching her hands around the back of her head, she began to form her hair into her trademark silver braid. She was well practiced, the braid only taking a few minutes to finish.

Her clothes had already been laid out - garments suitable for the day's activities. Long winter trousers, several layers of underclothes, an elegant top, and a long heavy cloak. Not the most regal of clothing, but it would serve. Perhaps her servants forgot that Elsa could withstand the cold.

She was about to don the unusual clothing when she paused, thinking…

_I want to look good for Anna._

Slightly confused by that thought, Elsa stepped back and closed her eyes. A blue dress, made entirely of spun ice, began to form on her body. She had worn these garments often since the Great Thaw, but this was different. It was very form fitting, showing the curves of her hips and breasts. The material hugged her body, sending a shiver down her spine. She felt good.

Elsa turned to admire herself in the mirror, and to make a couple of adjustments.

The slit that normally went to her knee now rose to mid-thigh, exposing her long shapely leg, and the neckline dipped ever so slightly lower, displaying a hint of cleavage.

_Not very regal at all_. _But Anna will love it._

The queen turned on her heel and strode out of her chambers.

* * *

"Anna!"

"Elsa! My god…" Anna looked her sister up and down, her eyes lingering on her hips. "You look...wow...beautiful. Gods be good, Elsa, how have you not had every young man in the kingdom and beyond ask for your fair hand?"

_Because none of them could ever come close to being you, Anna._

"Um…" Elsa started, "I...shall we go?"

Anna gave her sister a peculiar look, before swiftly mounting her horse. "Sure, come on!"

Elsa mounted her own horse with some difficulty, plonking herself down on the animal's back, sitting in an awkward side saddle. She grumbled to herself, trying to get more comfortable. _Perhaps the trousers would've been a better idea, at least then I could sit properly._ She had never been around horses before, having been isolated for most of her life she never had the chance. Sitting there tensely, she urged the horse onwards.  
The horse did not move.

"Anna, wait!" Anna, who was already several yards ahead, turned her horse around.

"Relax, Elsa. He can tell you're scared. Just relax, and he'll relax". Anna made a clicking sound with her tongue, and Elsa's horse lumbered out of the stable, following Anna.

"So, where are we going?"

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. And sauna!"

Elsa had heard that name before, but she could not quite place where. "Who-?"

"That's where I met Kristoff! I wanted to go back, for old time's sake"

_Kristoff. _Elsa felt that familiar unpleasant surge.

"So, tell me Anna. How are things with you and Kristoff?"

"Great! Things are great! He's great! We're great! It's great!"

"Anna" Elsa repeated tersely, shifting once more in her saddle "how are things with you and Kristoff? Really."

Anna's face grew glum. "Not good. It was amazing at first! We had so much fun together - oh get your mind out of the gutter Elsa!" she remarked at her sister's quirked eyebrow. "I'm serious! Kristoff is a great guy, he's so kind and thoughtful, but lately it just seems like...oh I don't know...like.."

"Like there could be more?"

Anna looked at her in surprise. "Yes, but not with _him! _Oh, I feel awful for saying it, but...oh, Elsa! I don't..._love him."_

Elsa was stunned. She had no idea that Anna felt that way about Kristoff. Her heart reached out for her sister, but part of it was secretly pleased, not because of her sadness, but because of something...else.

"Oh, Anna...I'm so, so, _so _sorry. I really thought you two were meant to be." Elsa reached her hand out, and Anna grasped it firmly, her warmth spreading up Elsa's arm.

"Thank you, Elsa. I can always count on you"


	3. Prediction of Warfare

They had been riding now for hours, and still there was no sign of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post (and sauna). Elsa sighed, not out of boredom - how could any moment spent in her darling sister's presence be boring? - but from a strange mixture of weariness, guilt, and confusion.

"How much farther, Anna?" Elsa had finally resigned herself to sit on her horse properly, though it had the unfortunate side effect of exposing a great deal of her left leg. She attempted to cover it with her icy cloak, with little success.

"Oh, about another half a league" Anna's usual cheery demeanour appeared to have returned with a vengeance. They had not talked much on their journey to Oaken's, yet they enjoyed each other's company all the same.

Very faintly, Elsa could make out a thin column of smoke rising out of the forest ahead.

_Hopefully, that is this Oaken's trading post._

"That's Oaken's ahead," She glanced quickly at the young queen, and Elsa was sure she saw her eyes flit downwards slightly.

_Was she looking at my leg? No, surely not. Not like that anyway, probably just thinking that I should have dressed more appropriately. I must look a fool, honestly. Wearing a dress on a horse, for Odin's sake! _Elsa once more pulled her cloak over her exposed leg.

Slowly but surely, the column of smoke grew larger before them, until at last, they found themselves in front of a stout and rather cosy-looking cabin. A sign above the door read: 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post', and a smaller sign beneath it: 'and sauna'.

After housing their horses in the tiny stable to the side of the building, Anna led the way inside the cabin. It was delightfully warm, even Elsa could appreciate the heat of a fire. The cabin was lined with shelves of differing merchandise, some ordinary, like boots and cloaks, some strange, and some downright unidentifiable.

"Yoo hoo," said a voice to their left.

There sat a very large man, with a rather impressive moustache, perched behind his counter with his fingers steepled, peering at them.

"Big winter blowout! We have half price off - Princess Anna? Is that you?"

"Hello Oaken! No, please don't get up!" she said, as Oaken began to rise out of his chair.

"Who is your lovely friend, Princess?"

"Ah! Mr. Oaken, it is my honour to introduce my fair sister, Her Majesty the Queen, Elsa of Arendelle! Queen Elsa, this is Mr. Oaken, noble proprietor of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna!" Anna gesticulated wildly between Elsa and Oaken.

"Your majesty!" Oaken cried, rising from his chair and sinking into a deep bow. "It is an honour to have you grace my establishment with your presence"

"Thank you, Mr. Oaken" said Elsa graciously. "Please, there is no need for such formalities here. We are your guests, this is your home"

Oaken rose, gazing at the young queen. "S-so, Princess Anna...where is that uncouth young...uh...gentleman you were here with?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

Elsa giggled.

"Oh, Kristoff? He...um...he stayed behind" Anna looked at her feet.

"Ya, I see" Oaken replied. "How may I be of service to you today, majesties?"

"We're spending some time together," Anna explained. "We haven't long reconnected, and there's so much we've been missing, so we decided to take a trip! We were hoping to spend the night here, if-if that's all right with you, of course"

"All right? _All right?_ My ladies, this is more than just _all right!_ It would be my very great honour to host your majesties at my humble establishment."

"Thank you, Mr. Oaken" Elsa replied, again with the same regal grace that seemed to come naturally to her.

"Ya, very good, very good!" Oaken began bustling around the cabin excitedly, looking for nothing in particular, when suddenly he turned, his expression glum.

"I fear, my ladies, that I only have one spare room" he mumbled regrettably.

"Oh, that's okay Oaken! We'll take it, won't we Elsa?"

"Absolutely."

"Ya, very good, but...it...it only has one...um...bed, I fear" Oaken said with caution. "Take mine, my ladies! I will sleep elsewhere tonight, it is no bother, ya?"

"No!" exclaimed both the young women simultaneously.

"Mr. Oaken, this is your home. We will take the spare room, and thank you," Elsa said with a warm smile.

"Very good, very good" Oaken said, still a bit flustered. "You must be tired, majesties. Perhaps an early night will do you good, ya?"

"A good idea, Mr. Oaken" Anna replied. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Mr. Oaken"

Oaken gave a small smile, and returned to his vantage behind his counter.

"Straight up the stairs, first on your left. Sleep well, ya?"

"Goodnight, Oaken"

* * *

Elsa followed Anna up the darkened stairway, trying not to let her gaze linger on her swaying hips. They reached the top of the stairs and entered the bedroom.  
It was dimly lit, and from what Elsa could see, Oaken was correct. It only had one bed. One, rather small bed.

"Ooh, cosy room!" Anna enthused, obviously not fazed at all by the sleeping arrangements. Stepping around Elsa, she began stripping off her clothes.

"Anna, what-"

Anna said nothing, only giving a meek smile to her sister. She had stripped down to her undergarments, which, Elsa noticed, left little to the imagination.

"Don't tell me you're wearing _that_ to bed?" Anna asked, gesturing to Elsa's ice dress.

"N-no, of course not." Elsa turned her back, and began to disintegrate the dress. For a split second, she was naked, and she was sure she heard Anna gasp, but quickly she fashioned some undergarments of her own of the same icy material. It consisted of a low-cut slip, exposing her midriff, and a short skirt around her hips, nothing else.

Anna was gobsmacked. She had never seen anything as beautiful as her wonderful sister standing there in her perfect glory. "I-Elsa...wow...I mean...not _wow, _but...".  
The queen giggled at her reaction, a soft, heartwarming sound, and slowly got into the bed.

Elsa lay on her side, facing away from Anna, and closed her eyes. But sleep was impossible, her mind was racing.

_Gods, what was I thinking? I could have easily not exposed myself like that. Oh Elsa, get a hold of yourself._

Several minutes passed in silence, the steady rhythm of Anna's breathing had an odd calming effect on Elsa, and she felt herself slipping towards sleep, finally…

"Elsa?"

"Mmm?"

Anna leaned over Elsa and planted a kiss on the elder sister's cheek. "I love you, Elsa. So much. Thank you for agreeing to this, it means a lot". She wrapped her arms around Elsa's torso and snuggled up to her, sighing comfortably.

Her warmth was incredible, Elsa never wanted this moment to end. Never in her life had she felt so close to her sister.

Anna placed a tiny kiss on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa's heart melted. "I love you too, Anna."

* * *

The next morning, Elsa awoke. Late. The sun was already high in the sky, but Elsa did not care, for she had experienced the best night's sleep of her life. Anna was draped over Elsa, almost fully on top of her, her face buried in the elder sister's shoulder.

"Anna. Wake up" Elsa gently shook Anna's shoulder, but got no response. Anna shifted slightly, and Elsa couldn't help notice her breasts press against her own. Feeling flustered, Elsa shook her sister once more.

"Anna!"

"Mmmph. Erlsa. What?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "It's time to get up, dearest Anna"

Anna lifted her head from Elsa's shoulder. "Mmm. Elsa, good morning".

"Good morning to you too" Elsa replied with a warm smile. "Come on, it's time to go"

"Five more minutes. I'm so comfortable" Anna stretched, her lower body moving off Elsa's, but her torso still upon her.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat at the sensation of Anna moving. She wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close.

"Five more minutes."

Two hours later, the sisters were finally ready to leave Oaken's. The pair had stayed in bed for the rest of the morning, mainly talking about their lives apart, all the things they'd missed. Not a single word was spoken about the upcoming summit, or the looming presence of the Western Alliance. Their heartfelt conversation dragged up some old feelings of remorse and hurt, and the two sisters had cried in each other's arms, apologising to each other over and over, hugging each other tightly, Elsa occasionally placing a soft kiss on Anna's forehead, or Anna a kiss on Elsa's nose, making her giggle. It felt so _right_, the two of them in each other's arms, laughing and crying all morning.  
At last, they had arisen, and donned their clothes for the upcoming journey.

"Where should we go? Did you even think where we should go before you dragged me out here?" Elsa smiled.

"Of course, silly" Anna replied, pointing.

Elsa followed her finger upwards, pointing towards a glimmer of light on the mighty North Mountain.

"Anna...why? Why do you want to go there?"

"I don't know, Elsa. I just do. I want us to leave there together this time"

Elsa felt a lump rising in her throat. Biting her lip, she extended her hand for Anna's. Taking it, the younger girl smiled warmly at her elder sister.

"I love you, Elsa, with all my heart. That is why I want to go there."

Elsa felt a tear run down her cheek as she bit back a sob.

"I love you, Anna."

The pair looked at each other for a few minutes, Anna gently wiped the tear off Elsa's cheek, Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's hand, as if afraid she would disappear.

"Come on. Let's go."

The pair journeyed through the deep snows, laughing and talking. Talking about anything and everything, it was pure joy to be in each other's company. Even when Anna settled on the subject Elsa least wanted to discuss, it was not enough to quell the bubbly happiness in Elsa's heart.

"So, what's the issue with this Alliance, then?" Anna asked. She was woefully uninformed about politics, especially for a princess.

"It's a coalition of four nations, Anna. They are officially known as _The Most Noble and Mighty Confederation of Allied Kingdoms_. Bastion and Valanx were the founders, many, many years ago. It remained this way for a long time, until shortly after my coronation, when the Southern Isles joined. Weselton is its newest member, joining mere days after the Southern Isles. They were...reluctant. I hear rumours that they were annexed."

"The Southern Isles is a member?"

"Indeed, Anna".

Silence fell over the pair for a moment, with only the sound of the wind in the trees around them.

"And this is why we're having a summit? To keep them in check?"

"Partially. We could never control them, not with the might of Bastion in there, not that I want to _control _anyone, mind you, but hopefully we can continue to keep the peace for another decade. The Northern Kingdoms and the Alliance have never seen eye to eye. There's always _something _in the way, be it trade disputes, blockades, embargoes, even assassinations. It seems that anything we do they take as a slight against them, and they use that to keep themselves separate from us. So for now, it seems that they are in fact controlling _us_."

Anna shuddered.

"I foresee many issues with this year's summit, Anna. And they all stem from Bastion. Ten years ago, according to Kai and my father's accounts of the last summit, Bastion was _nothing _like it is today. Its growth has been colossal, and it has grown into one of the largest powers the world has ever seen! In only ten years! They have the best weaponry, the largest army, the latest battle tactics, the most ruthless men…  
It's not even a kingdom, Anna, can you believe that? A city-state, some call it. Ruled over by Lord Rainier, a truly detestable man. Detestable, but clever. Clever and ruthless and terrible."

Anna gulped. "W-what about the Southern Isles? And Weselton and Valanx?"

"In the palm of Bastion's hand, dear Anna. Three kingdoms, yes, relatively _weak _kingdoms, but kingdoms all the same, all under the shadow of a city! If this was a decade ago, and Bastion was not as it is, we could treat with Valanx and Weselton and the Southern Isles with relative ease. But, alas, it is not so. With Bastion's might, all four of them are now much more confident. They could _easily _take the Northern Kingdoms, Anna. And if this summit is unsuccessful…" Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine, it wasn't from the cold.

Anna looked at her sister, her eyes wide. "Do you really think there may be a war, Elsa?"

Elsa gazed at Anna, a strange expression on her face, and she reached out and took her hand.

"There may well be, my love. There may well be."


	4. Down the Slopes of Death

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 4! Apologies for the long wait, I lost momentum in writing, and I had an idea for another fic too. Many thanks to cupcakesplease for proofreading :) Enjoy! **

* * *

The duo ascended, gradually climbing the steep slopes of the mighty North Mountain. It was bitterly cold, even for Elsa's taste. Fortunately, for them both, they had purchased suitable attire at Oaken's Trading Post.

Anna was frozen, her small form hunched over in the saddle, shivering uncontrollably.

"Maybe this journey wasn't such a good idea after all, Anna"

Anna sat up straight, frost adorning her nostrils. "No, Elsa! It's fine, I'm enjoying myself!"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

"More like...I'm enjoying being with you"

Elsa smiled. _Oh Anna. When did I ever deserve you?_

"We should quicken our pace, though, Anna. There's a storm not far away."

"How do you know?"

Elsa frowned. "Honestly, I do not know. It's as if I can sense it in some way. As if I were there myself, feeling the cold against my skin, but in my mind instead."

"You can _feel _that?"

"Yes. To the south, I can feel the heat over Arendelle. It's much warmer there than here. It feels like a heavy blanket wrapped around me...almost cloying in nature. It's hard to describe really"

"That...is amazing, Elsa"

Elsa was about to reply when she heard something. A deep, almost otherworldly rumble, coursing through the earth, through their bodies, and through their souls.

"What was that?"

"Thunder. Probably." The storm was to the north, and not the kind to produce any thunder.

Anna shifted in her saddle. "You're right. Let's hurry."

The rumble came again, stronger and louder this time. Growing closer and closer, it filled the girls ears until it was a deafening roar. Looking toward the source, they saw the mountain to their right. Only...mountains didn't move. The entire west slope was sliding downwards, an imposing white cloud of snow at its leading edge, the ground shaking in its presence.

"RUN!"

The girls spurred their horses, speeding aimlessly through the snow, the avalanche descending rapidly upon them. The roar in their ears was unbearable, surely nothing in the Nine Worlds could be so powerful. Here they were, racing away from the white fist of certain death, the sisters stealing frightened glances between themselves before urging their horses on even faster.

A scream.

Elsa whipped her head around. Anna was at her side mere seconds before, but now there was nothing. No sign of her beloved Anna. Elsa twisted around in her saddle, frantically scanning the white ground with her eyes.

_Nothing._

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. She whirled her horse around, and, sparing no thought to her own safety, plunged into the wake of destruction the avalanche had left.

It was freezing. Elsa rode through the waist-deep snow, her body weary, her mind hazy. She could barely see. The entire world was white. She was hopelessly lost, and Anna, her dear Anna, was missing. Cold, injured, possibly worse. She needed her.

The effect of the avalanche had on the forest was staggering. It had swept down the mountain at incomprehensible speeds and plunged into the trees. Some still stood, though more had been uprooted, unable to stand against the onslaught of ice and snow. A great chasm had been carved through the sea of trees, and it was this chasm that Elsa was now searching for her sister.

If only there were some sign, anything, that would give a hint as to her sister's whereabouts, but nothing. Everything was white. There was so much white, it invaded Elsa's very soul. She couldn't think; she could barely function. _The Snow Queen, outwitted by snow. How very appropriate._

"Anna!"

There was no reply.

"Anna, please! Where are you?"

It was growing dark, and Elsa was grateful. The white was less intense, less invasive. She could think now. She straightened in the saddle, a new sense of determination setting in, until she thought…

_Anna will not survive the night_.

Nights in the North were bitterly cold, and Elsa doubted that even she could alter the weather enough to warm the winter. She reached her mind out, the presence of utter cold was all encompassing now.

She had to find Anna, and she had to find her soon.

* * *

Hours had passed since the avalanche separated the sisters. The moon was high in the sky, the aurorae were blazing, and the temperature was sharp. Elsa was exhausted, her horse even more so, yet she couldn't stop searching.

Elsa was deep in thought, trying to conjure reasons as to why this catastrophe had happened, why the Gods had seen fit to strike the pair down in icy wrath. Elsa was not certain of her beliefs regarding the Gods, and she knew Anna never placed much faith in them. Her people did, as did her late parents. Many believed that the freeze Elsa had caused was the _Fimbulwinter_, and _Ragnarök _was soon to follow, where the Gods would do battle in their great halls, and the world of Men would end.

Elsa placed her faith in them this night. Gazing up at the aurorae above her, she said her silent prayer.

* * *

A mass of snow fell from a nearby tree, landing with a small _thud _on the frozen ground. Elsa yelped with surprise and whirled her horse around to investigate. There was something on that tree. Something dark, something wet…

Blood.

Elsa's heart dropped.

_No, no, no. Not Anna, please not Anna._

Further, a streak of blood lay on the ground. Elsa rode over to it, and saw another a few yards ahead. Following the sanguine trail, Elsa scanned the forest before her, looking for any sign of her sister.

The trail went on for several hundred yards, until at last she reached an immense bank of snow. It seemed that the avalanche had met more trees than it could muster at this point, and snow had begun to back up.

The trail of blood stopped abruptly. Staring at the bank of snow, Elsa could not see anything, not at first. As she grew closer, a shadow cleared, and she could see the head of a horse.

Anna's horse.

Elsa's stomach tightened at the sight of the beheaded horse, hoping against hope the same fate had not befallen her sister.

"Anna!"

The only reply was the rustle of the leaves.

"Anna!"

The wind whispered through the trees, there was something more to it...a voice perhaps.

"ANNA!" Elsa listened intently for the voice she was certain she had just heard.

Nothing.

Elsa was about to turn around and search in the opposite direction when she heard it once more, ever so faintly, carried on the wind

"_Elsa…"_

"Anna!" Elsa kicked her horse into a trot, pivoting her head around like an owl, frantically looking for her beloved sister.

"Anna!"

"_Elsa...help me."_

"Anna! Where are you?"

"_Help me…"_

To her left. Elsa whirled her horse around and powered through the forest. The trees were becoming too dense, so she dismounted and continued on foot.

"Anna!"

"Elsa...help me…"

Elsa raced onwards, tangles of branches somehow untouched by the avalanche whipping at her face, but she didn't care. Anna was here, within reach. And she was _alive._

"Where are you?"

"Els...please…"

She was close, very close. Her small voice came from somewhere around Elsa's feet.

A flash of red caught Elsa's eye. The beautiful auburn of Anna's hair.

"_Anna!"_ Elsa gasped. "Oh, Anna, my dear, sweet, darling Anna! I found you!"

Anna gazed lovingly up at her sister. She had managed to crawl here and cover herself with branches and leaves for warmth. Her face was battered. Long scratches lined her beautiful features, blood leaking out. Her nose was broken, and her left eye was swollen shut.

"Oh Elsa. I knew you'd find me."

And with that, Anna passed out.

With all her strength, Elsa bundled Anna up in her arms and walked back to her tired horse. Heaving her unconscious sister onto the horse's back, Elsa mounted with difficulty. Making sure Anna was secure, she set off in the general direction of Oaken's residence.

Anna's body was bitterly cold. The pair wandered through the darkened forest on their weary horse, Elsa every so often checking if Anna was still breathing. She was, just barely.

"Keep going, Anna"

"Elsa...you found me…"

"I found you, Anna. And I'm never letting you go"

* * *

It was growing light again, and the forest was beginning to thin. The trail of destruction left by the avalanche was far behind. Anna was still unconscious, her head nestled in Elsa's chest.

Elsa could faintly see the thin column of smoke that heralded Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, about a league away. Spurring her horse into a canter, she set off, the dawn sun lighting her way.

The terrain between Elsa and Oaken's was treacherous, and several times she was forced to walk her horse slowly around outcrops, gullies, and crevasses, with Anna perched precariously on the horse's back. Elsa was exhausted, having not slept for at least a day, and Anna was near death…

Finally, mercifully, they reached the front door of Oaken's cabin. Pulling Anna from the horse, Elsa carried her to the front door, and knocked twice, using her foot in place of knuckles.

Oaken opened the door.

"Queen Els-oh my. What has happened? Come in, come in! Put her by the fire."

"Thank you, Oaken". Elsa trudged into the main room wearily, and placed Anna in front of the flickering fire.

Oaken was placing more wood on the fire. "Please, my Queen. Allow me"

"Will she be all right?"

Oaken examined Anna closely. "It is difficult to tell, my Queen. I am no physician, the best I can do is keep her warm and clean her wounds. She may be, though she has suffered greatly. Her body has experienced a great trauma, and she is cold through to her very core. She may…" Oaken stopped at the sound of a single sob from Elsa.

"She'll make it, Oaken" Elsa said, tears streaming down her face. "She has to."

_She's all I have_


End file.
